


Let's Get Unprofessional

by PacketofRedApples



Category: Se7en (1995)
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, takes place during the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: S/o to that one random tumblr user who inspired this—thank you, you little perv.Otherwise, this isn’t anywhere close to canon compliant lol have fun ;)





	Let's Get Unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

> S/o to that one random tumblr user who inspired this—thank you, you little perv.   
> Otherwise, this isn’t anywhere close to canon compliant lol have fun ;)

“Where do you two think you’re going?” A stern voice rang through the air, daring even for an answer to come.

“Can we tag along?” Mills asked quickly, prepared to run after the rest of the squad and find his place in some car.

The captain eyed them, unclenched his jaw, glaring at them practically as he answered: “No.” Then walked away.

“Well, shit…” David says, clearly irritated. Somerset looks at him like he’s not sure what the other had anticipated.

“Let’s go wait in the office.” William offers, already beginning to move in the general direction.

 “That’s fucking ridiculous—why can’t we?” The younger catches up, eyeing his partner and awkwardly rubbing the side of his neck he had slept on. The two detectives enter a more deserted hallway and it prompts Somerset to look around and then at David. “I mean… I want to look at that prick. Sure, it might be nothing, but who knows! It has a link—how’d we figure it out if we can’t even talk to him? This is bullshit.”

William sighs.

“Hey, Somerset, what do you think? You gotta agree that this is bullshit. Could be worse I suppose, but still isn’t fair and unhelpful.”

William stops in his track and glares at the younger detective.

“What’s the matter? Thought of something? I mean, it’s kind of too late now since we’re stuck in waiting… But could be useful. What is it?”  

William kisses David.

So… It’s rushed and off-putting just how they end up in this situation. They’re both pressed against one another in the precinct bathroom stall, door thankfully locked. And damn, they’re making out. It’s sloppy as hell, but it’s also driving Mills up the wall how ridiculously he’s into it. Well, he wouldn’t admit it. Sure as hell wouldn’t… Which is probably why he pulls away, giving the other a faux repulsed look.

“The hell?” David then traces his upper lip, looking away. “Your stupid mustache is annoying.”

“Keep quiet.” Somerset quickly says before grabbing the other by the nape and crashing them back together into a kiss. It’s good, surprisingly William is great at this and it ends up with the younger detective moaning out despite his attempts not to.

“Fuck…” The mutter is barely audible coming from him, but once they pull away, lacking breath, it echoes between them. It leaves an amused smirk on the elder’s features and David can feel it as the other leans into his space and begins kissing his neck, tracing patterns on it with his tongue and nipping lightly.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” David spits out. “Don’t leave anything my wife might notice, okay!?”

“Hm-mh.” Is all the other offers as his left hand finally decides to inspect what the other was packing. His hands rest onto the younger’s crotch, tracing it at first before grasping it. Feeling it harden under the contact. Somerset’s leg slips into the gap between Mills’ and his hands begin to neglect the growing member as his hands instead focus on feeling the younger’s muscles around the ribs and torso, tease him with his hands under the already wrinkled shirt.

And then the other begs and pleads for release, buckling his hips and rubbing himself up and down the older man’s leg.

“Please, god damn it, lieu— Somerset! Please!”

The other man perks up, pulling Mills’ back by his hair. The grown out crew cut wasn’t exactly something to cling onto, yet, it worked.

“Did you try to call me lieutenant?”

“Yes, whatever, just, please. Fucking get me off or something already.”

“I thought you didn’t want to be jerked off.”

“I…” He’s stumped, unsure what to say and simultaneously annoyed as hell. “I lied, okay?” He finally comes up, and that’s good enough for the other.

The older sighs, reaching into his jacket’s inner pocket and pulling out a small tube of something.

“Do you usually carry that around or is that a new development?”

Somerset just glares at him momentarily.

“Shut up and turn around.”

David does as ordered, moving and undoing his belt in the process. Somerset doesn’t waste much time either, pulling down his pants and stroking his half hard cock into a full erection. He covers it with lubricant and then presses two fingers against Mills’ entrance. Perhaps that was a bit too optimistic as soon the younger hissed out in discomfort.

“Fuck, man… I thought this was supposed to be ple—“He tries to complain, but Somerset’s other hand quickly forces two fingers into his mouth on which the other detective sucks on. William placed his dick against the other and pushed in, slowly but surely, beginning the repetitive motion with his hips.

“If you’d shut up, this would go smoother.” He offered, not breaking the chain of actions. Eventually, he begins rocking harder and his hand slips out of David’s mouth and catches on to his locks. The younger moans and cries out loudly from pleasure. It’s enough to make Somerset regret dragging the other into this, even if it felt nice.

Mills clearly hadn’t fucked any other men, it was pretty obvious. But at the very least he knew how to position himself… Perhaps he had invested some thought into it?

Somewhere along the line of it all, Somerset goes in full length into David who just ends up being rendered speechless. All just shallow breathing and cries of the other’s name…actually, first name. Well, really just “Will.” Which was good enough.

William’s hand traced lower and lower, starting resting from around the younger’s neck and eventually settling on his cock.

He begins, stroking, slowly, tormenting him so.

“Oh! God!”

“Call me lieutenant… David, beg for it.”

And he does.

“Please— lieutenant, fuck me. Please—“

Somerset’s hand begins moving quickly and with a stronger hold. Rougher, just as his swaying movements into David.

But the problem was that Somerset hasn’t exactly lain with anyone for a while… which ended up with him soon coming right inside of David. Quietly so, as he luckily possessed quite some self-control, but he did and it still sent shivers down his spine.

Exhausted, he pulled out and pressed against Mills’ back. Still caressing him, which resulted in a calmer and less loud expression of the younger, but maddened nonetheless. Somerset rested his forehead on the other detective’s shoulder and stayed like that for a while until his scent drove him to try something daring—mark himself on David’s neck. Just one simple signature, wouldn’t be too bad, would it?

And he does by placing his lips in an ‘o’ shape over the light skin, sucking more so to make a point than anything. Hell, the older hasn’t done this since he was much, much younger.

“Fuck! I told you not to leave anything Tracy might notice!” Mills cried out, through hard breathing and cries of euphoria as he soon after the sting ended up ejaculating into Somerset’s hand.

They part into opposite sides of the bathroom stall, both panting.

They clean up rather rushed and walk out, David touching the side of his neck where he got a hickey and pouting.

They round the corner and are met with the captain’s stern glare once more.

“You might want to drive over there now. Seems they found another body… Says ‘sloth’ on the wall.” He crosses his arms and directs a look at the younger dick. “And Mills… Try to make less noise, next time.”

Mills’ mouth falls agape, cheeks instantly flushing while Somerset merely chuckles to himself.


End file.
